Haunted
by SageStormAshes
Summary: KyouyaXTamaki "We are over Souh. I am not in love with you." How could Kyouya ever doubt Tamaki's love for him? Well,Kyouya's said his part & now Tamaki's haunted by the shadows Kyouya used to protect him from. Tamaki's holding on to nothing. Bad Summary


**Hello my lil' chiffarobe chopping' chilluns! IT'S SAGE! **

**I have worked on this story for the past 4 WEEKS! Every night until 2 in the morning. This story has made me exuasted! But it is one of my best works (I hope!) I started March 9th 2012 and ended April 2nd 2012. So if that doesn't deserve a review.. What does? **

**First I just wanna say, like all my other stories this is boy x boy. Get over it. T for some language**

**Second, thank you to my reviewers: Grey Orul, MorbidEnvy (Your review made my day) ljubavmoj, Shoshie19, Malin and Lerry S. Feilds! You guys make me so happy! Thanks so much to everybody who has favorited me, or my stories.**

**Lastly. This is a song-fic (and even though I don't love Taylor Swift, her music is very easy to write to and there is some raw emotion in there. Please listen to a lyrical version of her song!) **

* * *

><p><strong>You and I walk a fragile line<strong>

**I have known it all this time**

Friends, enemies, best friend, lovers. Tamaki had never been quite sure of their relationship.

_Love? Hate? Friendship?_

It didn't matter though. Whatever label you put on them, Tamaki knew Kyouya would always be there for him.

When Tamaki needed someone to stop him from creating the messiest, stupidest plan ever, Kyouya was there. When Tamaki needed a shoulder to cry on when his Grandmother disowned him for being (in the words on Tamaki's grandmother) " a fucking faggot who has dishonored the family name by this sin" Kyouya was there. And when Kyouya needed someone to reassure and love him, Tamaki was there. Tamaki had believed, so naively believed, that Kyouya, _his_ Kyouya would always be there, no matter what.

**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

_They had been standing in the commoners park. Kyouya had been acting strange all day. He was clingy, then possessive, randomly kissing Tamaki's hair, head, nose, and cheek (but never Tamaki's lips.) Then he would glare off into the distance at something Tamaki couldn't see and mutter angrily. _

_The sun had begun to set when Kyouya stood from the bench he and Tamaki had been residing on. The street lights began to glow and the shadows of people in the distance began to look dark and menacing. Kyouya was the only one who knew of Tamaki's fear of the dark. _

_"Tamaki, we need to talk."_

_"Yes Kyouya?" Tamaki had been so bubbly in his response, naive of the pain that waited him, just hiding in the shadows of the dark. His voice, that should have been the tip-off. Kyouya's voice had been so... dead. So emotionless. _

_"Tamaki, I have been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that we need to break up."_

_"Okay!" Tamaki has replied before actually hearing what Kyouya had said. "Wait! What?"_

_"Yes, I am breaking up with you. I am now realizing how foolish I have been in having a relationship with you. It has been a waste of time and energy." Kyouya continued monotonously. _

_This was a joke right?_

_"As of today, I no longer will be in a relationship with you."_

_A cruel joke?_

_"I am not in love with you Suoh. I have been mistaken in leading you on. I do not care for you in the way I thought I did. I am not in love with you." _

_Not in love with you?_

_"To have a successful relationship, you must actually care for the person you are with. I do not care for you and I am sure you do not actually have feelings for me." _

_How could he even begin to questions Tamaki's love for him?_

_" Since we will no longer be together, Don't try and contact me, Tamaki. I mean it, do not try and contact me."_

_Tamaki had sat there, shocked. He didn't understand what Kyouya meant. This couldn't be the Kyouya, whom, yesterday kissed Tamaki and told him that he would love him forever. They were Tamaki and Kyouya, not just some date that Tamaki would let slip out of his life without a real explanation._

_"But-" Tamaki stuttered out, ready to make Kyouya see sense. See the ridiculousness of Kyouya's words. How could they not love each other?_

_"Please, Tamaki. Please" _

_That please. It was the only word in Kyouya's speech that held any infliction. It was so broken, so defeated. The raw emotion in Kyouya's voice pulled Tamaki, making him reach out to comfort the boy, despite his cruel words._

_"Excuse me Mr. Suoh," Kyouya flinched back from Tamaki's touch. "We are no longer together. Refrain from touching me." The cold monotonous voice was back, "We are over. You are no longer of use to me. Goodbye Tamaki."_

_With that, the only real light in Tamaki's life was blown out. Kyouya Ootori turned and walked away. _

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**

Tamaki had been afraid of the dark since he was a young child. The shadows that flickered threateningly & the evil waiting around the corner. It didn't matter though, because Tamaki had always had the nightlight given to him by his mother. He told others he still used it because it was a gift from his mother but the truth was he was terrified of the dark. He concentrated on that nightlight every night as he fell asleep until the night it flickered out and left Tamaki in the dark.

Then Tamaki had Kyouya.

_"Tamaki?" Kyouya had hissed into the darkness. Kyouya had received a panicked phone call from Tamaki in the dead of night. "Tamaki! Where are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kyouya had ran to Tamaki's home and crept in through Tamaki's bedroom window._

_Then he saw a shaking pile of blankets, hidden under a desk. "Tamaki?" He had murmured as he crossed the bedroom towards the desk. "What is wrong?" he had asked as he sat next to what he assumed was Tamaki._

_He heard the blonde's voice whisper from under the blankets, "My-my mother's nightlight blew out." _

_"So?" The low-blood pressure lord began to feel annoyed. He had woken up for that? "Fix it in the morning! You don't need it for its real purpose! It's only a sentiment, right?"_

_"I'm sca" Tamaki had mumbled before cutting off._

_"You are what?" _

_"I am scared of the dark."_

_"Oh" Kyouya had mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shaking body. "Do not be scared Tamaki." Tamaki had heard Kyouya whisper, as Kyouya rocked him to sleep, in his arms. "I will always protect you, my prince. I promise."_

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

Tamaki had sat there in complete shock. The darkness that Kyouya had promised to banish was seeping in on Tamaki and he couldn't move. He didn't trust himself to get up and move. How could he trust anything if he couldn't trust Kyouya to protect him and keep his promises. So Tamaki sat there. Alone, and in the dark, not trusting anything.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

Tamaki couldn't breathe. Couldn't take a breath. Shock, hurt, and complete confusion coursed through his body. After all they had been through. All the fights, the love, the host club, the things they did after host club. Their friendship. Kyouya and Tamaki. Tamaki and Kyouya. Best friends. And those were just the issues that went on between them.

In the real world prejudiced had been at every corner, people stereotyped them, threw cruel words and were plain evil. It didn't matter though, Tamaki had taken it all and ignored it. He stood up for him and Kyouya. He got himself kicked out of his home and disowned by his grandmother all for Kyouya. They hadn't let the hate get to them. Kyouya and Tamaki, Tamaki and Kyouya fighting the world together. Together damn it, to-fucking-gether. And Tamaki wasn't going to throw it all away and lose Kyouya. He was in love, that had to mean something to somebody. Right?

**Something's made your eyes go cold**

The eyes. The eyes. Those damn eyes. Tamaki was absolutely in love with Kyouya's eyes. Kyouya's body? Physically amazing. Kyouya's face? Physically amazing. Kyouya's hair? Physically amazing. His eyes? Emotionally amazing.

Love. Care. Annoyance. Bemusement. Empathy. Love.

When words couldn't convey what Kyouya was trying to say, those charcoal eyes spoke for him. The emotions behind the glasses. Tamaki loved it when Kyouya took of his glasses.

Sometimes all Tamaki needed was for Kyouya to slip off his glasses, hold Tamaki and just look him in the eyes. Everything else didn't matter if Tamaki had Kyouya and his eyes. The love that shone in Kyouya's eyes could pull Tamaki through anything.

_Not that night. That night his eyes had been covered. Not physically but emotionally. Kyouya had been masked throughout his speech. _

_"We are over, Suoh. You are no longer of use to me. Goodbye Tamaki." The mask came off and an icy, bitterness was the replacement. Darkness and what Tamaki could only describe as hate had been all Tamaki could see. When Kyouya looked at Tamaki the love and bemusement that were usually prominent were gone and never coming back. _

_Tamaki didn't believe the words that had spilled out of Kyouya's mouth. Kyouya was just angry, he would still love him in the morning. He didn't believe the words until he saw the look in Kyouya's eyes._

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

**You're all I wanted**

Tamaki didn't understand. Something had happened. Something in the mind of Kyouya Ootori had changed. Kyouya's feelings for Tamaki could not just vanish, right? But something had gone horribly wrong and Kyouya had left Tamaki without any explanation, no way to fix his mistake. Kyouya had left nothing but heart wrenching pain and blinding confusion.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

Denial.

The next feeling was complete denial. Kyouya could not, would not leave Tamaki like this. Kyouya wouldn't leave someone he LOVED alone. He would never leave Tamaki like this. No way, Kyouya was a good person. He wouldn't leave Tamaki alone in a park at night. Kyouya knew of Tamaki's paralyzing fear of the dark. The fear that would keep Tamaki up until the sun rose in the morning. The fear that could keep Tamaki paranoid in movie theaters and not fully lit rooms. The dear that had driven Tamaki straight into Kyouya's arms. This was a cruel joke because Kyouya KNEW all of this. He would never just leave Tamaki without any explanation.

Kyouya would not leave Tamaki like this because the shadows and the darkness was rushing over him, drowning him like Kyouya's words, which couldn't be true. They just couldn't be.

**Stood there and watched you walk away **

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said to you**

It was so hard to feel denial when Tamaki had just watched every promise Kyouya had ever made to him, turn and walk away without a backwards glance.

He had watched as the only person who had ever truly loves him for being him turn into the shadows of the woods. Kyouya didn't turn around, didn't give a backwards glance towards Tamaki. There was nothing.

How could you just turn and walk away from everything? How could Kyouya believe for a second that Tamaki didn't love him, that every whisper, murmur in the darkness, every promise, every "I love you" was a lie? How could he doubt Tamaki's feelings?

**He would try to take away my pain**

**And he just might make me smile**

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

Why? Why would Kyouya leave? Could it have been?- no- Tamaki felt shame in himself when the thought flashed through his mind. Kyouya is smarter than that. Isn't he? Even while rebuking himself, Tamaki felt doubt creep into his mind.

Kyouya wasn't angry about Haruhi, was he?

Nobody had believed Tamaki when he had insisted that he only harbored "fatherly" feelings for the young commoner. Kyouya especially. Kyouya had stated that he didn't particularly _enjoy _seeing Tamaki "shamelessly flirt with the young commoner.

_"Kyouya-" Tamaki had started before being cut off._

_"I know Tamaki. I am so sorry. It is completely inappropriate, wrong and none of my business. Gomenasai, but it is how I feel."_

_"Kyouya, that's not wr-" he was cut off again by the sputtering and upset Kyouya._

_" I KNOW! I know, but I just can't help it, Tamaki. I just feel so jealous when you are with her. It's stupid and silly and I shouldn't even be telling you this. I should just trust you and go along with it but-" _

_This time it was Tamaki cutting off Kyouya by pressing his lips softly and reassuringly against the dark haired boy's lips. _

_"You are right Kyouya," Tamaki had murmured into Kyouya's ear, running his talented fingers running up Kyouya's spine. "It is silly. Sure my grandmother would approve of me more if I was with her. Anyone female really. Sure, the church elders might calm down if I was with Haruhi. And hey, maybe my father wouldn't hide his relationship with me if I was with her, but guess what Kyouya? _

_"What?" Kyouya had panted, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Kyouya was usually the one to take control in this aspect of who they were, so the calming waves that Tamaki was providing Kyouya were strange but comforting. _

_"I'm not living for my grandmother, the church elders or my father. I am living for me & you. I am in love with you, Kyouya. Not Haruhi, not Mori and god forbid, Hunny. You and only you. I am yours. I love you."_

_"I love you too." Kyouya had murmured against Tamaki's lips until they pulled apart for air. Then Kyouya heard "And don't worry, you had every right to question my ways. You are my boyfriend, after all."_

_Kyouya hadn't responded, instead he stiffened at the word 'boyfriend' which had sent Tamaki backpedaling. Why would Kyouya Ootori want to be labeled as Tamaki Suoh's boyfriend? _

_"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Agh! Gomenasai Kyouya! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used that word so lightly. I mean, I have no evidence that you would want to be my boyfriend! Kyouya, I am so sorry! If I could take it back I would! I didn't mean to-"_

_This time Tamaki had been cut off by Kyouya's lips. "Look who's being silly now." Kyouya laughed onto Tamaki's lips, making Tamaki whimper in confusion._

_"Don't take it back. I only stiffened because the word was new. It took me by surprise, Tamaki." Kyouya wrapped his long arms around the slightly hysterical blonde. "Gomenasai, look how flustered you are. I should be the one apologizing, Tamaki. Thank you, being your boyfriend would make me very happy."_

No, it couldn't be Haruhi because that night Kyouya had made Tamaki his.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

"KYOUYA" Tamaki screamed at the path where his love had disappeared The shock and disbelief of Kyouya's words, that wouldn't wear off. The numbness had though.

Maybe you can catch him. That was the only thought in Tamaki's mind as he jumped off the bench. He knew Kyouya to well. When an Ootori wanted to get away from anything or anyone, they did. And when they did, the Ootori did not come back. Tamaki knew that the Ootori don't come back. He knew on the slim chance that he did catch Kyouya, he wouldn't be able to make him stay. Kyouya could be the strongest person when he was full of anger and hate.

That knowledge didn't stop Tamaki from plunging into the shadows of the forest. Tamaki kept repeating "for Kyouya" as he raced through the shadows that posed as his own personal hell.

"KYOUYA?" Tamaki was sobbing at this point. He was in the dark, alone and lost. He tripped, bashing his knee onto a root and then he sprung back up, wiping the tears from his eyes and ignoring the pain in his knee. He began to stumble, falling and tripping, his tears blurring his vision, his breath coming in short gasps. Tamaki began to panic. The light was gone and so was Kyouya.

Tamaki knew this, but he couldn't help but scream and sob and plead for Kyouya to come back, while he stumbled through the forest in vain.

"Please Kyouya! Please, please, please come back! I am sorry! Whatever I did! I can change it! Please, just give me a chance! DAMN IT! Kyouya! Please!" Then Tamaki took his final tumble under a weeping willow and couldn't find the will to get back up. If Kyouya said he wasn't ever going to see him again, then that was it.

**Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

Something willed Tamaki to move, to pick up his body and run.

Maybe the knowledge that Tamaki would never give up on Kyouya was what was willing Tamaki to get up and fight for Kyouya. But he didn't move from the forest floor. Tamaki knew deep down that while he may repeat a thousand times that Kyouya's words didn't matter, they were starting to take a toll, starting to sink in on Tamaki.

Maybe the knowledge that there was a slim chance that Tamaki would see Kyouya. That could have been what was willing Tamaki to get up and fight, but still, Tamaki sat.

Deep down though, Tamaki knew those two maybes would only get him so far. Tamaki was drowning. Grappling for something to save him. Something to make Kyouya's words untrue. There wasn't anything. Kyouya had said his part and walked away. Tamaki was holding onto nothing. He knew he was but he couldn't find the will to let go.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

_**You're all I wanted**_

Kyouya was all Tamaki wanted. Every minute of every day. Tamaki craved Kyouya's love and attention. Craved, not "had craved" because nothing could break the need for Kyouya. Kyouya was all he had ever wanted, and he hadn't even given Tamaki a way to get closer.

Kyouya should have done SOMETHING. Cheat on Tamaki, hit him, just do something, anything to make Tamaki stop loving Kyouya.

It didn't matter though. He would never stop loving Kyouya. Kyouya was all Tamaki wanted. All Tamaki would ever want.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

Tamaki could feel the ghost of Kyouya's words, trickling through his mind. Every word. The affectionate loving words to the words that Tamaki would never fully be able to get over. He could feel the presence of Kyouya with him, affecting his every move. No, his every thought. That would never leave.

Tamaki would always be able to feel Kyouya's soft kisses, tender touches, amused glances. He would be able to feel the texture of Kyouya's lips on his own, feel the silkiness of Kyouya's jet black hair woven through his fingers. But he would also be able to feel the disapproving annoyance, the guarded body language and the terrible words. Tamaki would be haunted. The shadows were creeping in along with the ghost of Kyouya and his past.

The darkness would haunt Tamaki for as long as he lived. Kyouya had broken his promises and welcomed the dark.

**I know, I know**

**I just know**

**You're not gone**

**You can't be gone, no**

Tamaki lay, curled under the branches of the weeping willow, sobs wracking threw his body. Holding his knees to his chest he begged his tears to stop.

He can't be gone. He just can't.

Tamaki kept repeating to himself, knowing if those words left his mind he would lose it completely. The blonde haired boys heart began to crack, rip. Tamaki was being torn apart from the inside out. The pain he was feeling, it hurt so bad that Tamaki began to frantically claw at himself, searching for the entry point were love went in, the left a hole when Kyouya walked away. "He can't be gone" Tamaki stuttered out, hoping hearing the words would stop his tears but it only worsened them. But he was gone.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

_**Won't finish what you started**_

Kyouya had kissed Tamaki. Right before he had left. Kyouya had turned to Tamaki and kissed him.

"I was thinking, Kyouya, that we could do an American themed Host Club event! Wouldn't that be fun? We could even learn phrases in English!" Tamaki has stated excitedly about his knew idea.

"Sure, Tamaki." Kyouya had responded, sounding bored.

" Kyouya? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Tamaki, just promise me-" Kyouya's voice had sounded desperate, "just promise me that-" Then he had turned to Tamaki and kissed him. The kiss was chaotic, desperate, frantic and Kyouya was in full control, pinning Tamaki underneath him. Kyouya kissed him until Tamaki was gasping for air, his heart beating erratically. Kyouya had never kissed him like that, Kissed him so franticly , like he would never kiss him again. Then he had jumped off the bench and begun his speech.

Damn Kyouya. Couldn't even finish what he started.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

Tamaki had thought. He had thought that he had broken the mask. He so naively and truly believed that he had opened Kyouya up, he believed that Kyouya was a good  
>person with a heavy guard around his heart. He had really thought that there was a good person inside Kyouya. But he was like all the others. Tamaki had been stupid enough to believe in the good side of people. So much for that. Tamaki felt used, blackmailed and thrown away. Tamaki guessed that Kyouya's true nature was shown.<p>

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break**

**Never thought I'd see it**

Well it had broken. Every fiber of trust was gone. Depleted, destroyed and torn out of Tamaki's body. That didn't mean the love was gone though. That didn't matter, because the line had broken, it was done and Kyouya Ootori wasn't coming back.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes father?"

"Have you-"

" Yes father. As of today, Tamaki and I are no longer together."

"Good. Men, put the guns away and call off the shooter. The murder of Tamaki Suoh will no longer be necessary to me."

* * *

><p>Déjà Like it? Surprise! You get a little bit of why the hell Kyouya was being such a douche bag!<p>

Ah, Gomenasai Tamaki, but it is SERIOUSLY fun to write you in pain. Maybe not to others... he he.. But I'm just heartless. *shifty eyes*

Yeah, what an angst filled story, but I hope there was some good loving flashbacks to!

So, big question! Would you like to read a one shot in the P.O.V of Kyouya? I will put a poll up later but you can just answer in your review.

Did anyone catch the Script song lyrics in there? Review what song and which lyrics and I will give you a preview to one of my new stories or a preview to the Kyouya version of this story.

Please Review! I spent a huge amount of time on this and would adore a review, even if it's only a word or two :)

See you next story, SAGE


End file.
